As Fate Would Have It
by I lost my head today
Summary: Something a long time ago, forcing  Kogame to leave all of that behind. but no longer able to return to the future, she had to make due and use what she knew of the land. after Four years missing, a certain demon falls upon her in the most unlikely and ue
1. Chapter 1

YAY!!!! For those of you who do know who I am , although I am not sure whether or not you read in this genre….i am back!!!! BOOYAH!!!! Anyways this plot is very original. I am here to stress that this plot also does take place in Japan, but something happens that puts a very big twist in it. Well actually the twist was already there, but you know what..nevermind…on with the story!!!!!!!

-----------

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin looked up at adoptive father, hope permeating out of her entire aura.

"This Seshoumaru does not lower himself to such a disgusting level, as to go to the circus."

"But pleeaassse!!!!!!"

"No-"

"Seshoumaru-sama, please today is a special day, it's the day you found me!!!Remeber…" she continued to plead ever so convincingly with her eyes. Looking down at her, he looked up at the striped tent with distaste, and then back at Rin. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he gave in to her pleading. "Fine but this Seshoumaru will never to do it again" he gave Rin a stern look. "YAY!!!!"

Seshoumaru winced at the ear splitting scream, which came from the little creature. Approaching the tent with caution, he couldn't help but wince at the vile smell coming from all the humans. Walking in he gazed around at many humans, and couldn't help but try and look for the most empty and non-humanized spot. If that was even a word.

Sighing once more, he moved towards the left of the arena and sat down. Why did he have to do this? As the last of the shouts from the ringmaster outside of the tent died down, the candles were blown out and a single light was light once more.

Moving into the middle of the arena, the spectators watched the little candle bob up and down in the dark. Much of the audience let out a gasp as many more candles lit only to reveal the ringmaster carrying a large black snake. Winding itself around his body slowly it finally settled for resting its head right at the crook of his neck.

Not really showing much interest as the ringmaster commented on what was going to happen or take place or what have you, he simply just sat there, trying to rid his nose of the fouls stench permeating off the many humans.

Scrunching his nose in much distaste, he was surprised when the swee smell if Jasmine filled his nose. Looking around the tent, he finally caught sightof the figure in the middle of the arena. And to say he was shocked was to be the understatement of the year. But he spoke not a word, he simply opted for observing.

Now where he simply observed, the rest of the men let their mouths hang open and drool pool around them as if they were letting a waterfall out of their mouth.

A black haired beauty had taken the floor, and her wonderfully curvy body had many men dreaming of the day their wives might someday look like that. But on a second thought, they decided that that was impossible. Her Raven hair fell down her back of silky waterfalls, accentuating her beautiful blue eyes. Soft plump lips, could only dream of how they tasted, and felt. And to them, it was the equivalent of kissing the goddess of love. Not that any of them would know what that felt like, but it couldn't hurt to dream.

So naturally of course they would be drooling, but as the music started, they found themselves instantly entranced.

Perfectly poised, not even a hair out of place, her body stoic, her posture set perfectly. Her right leg set slightly in front of the left, so that her hips were set to a slight angle. Her arms held out from her sides, almost looking to make a't' shape with her body.

And with baited breath she waited for the signal. And then it came, one beat, and she thrust her hip to the side like the crap of a whip, then one, two three!! There it was again, a smooth rolling motion throwing her hip out to the other side. And slowly, the music began to pick up speed, and so did she, mot ever missing a beat.

The music sped up, so did she. The music slowed down, so did she. The entire audience finding them selves perfectly entranced. And just as they were about to meet the climax of the song-it stopped. So suddenly that even Seshoumaru found himself at the edge pf his seat wondering what happened. But suddenly it was back, and faster than human eye could process, two swords were brandished at her sides. And almost the same as before, she danced, with her silent partner. Moving like water and as fast as lightning, parrying and attacking. Defending and offending.

And then they really did reach the climax of the song and just as they were about to end, her swords went flying out of her hands-

DOOH

DOOH

And the song ended. Just like that. The spell had been broken, and with it wild applause erupted throughout the tent. Men standing on their seats clapping and screaming their appreciation and approval trying to reach the deaf ears of the raven hared vixen. But not one was heard be her and she made her exit….

To say once more that Seshoumaru was dumbfounded, was one again an understatement. He knew it was his duty to find her, but he never expected to find her like this. No, most definitely not like this. When he had met her, she was defiant but obedient. She was respectful but knew how to insult someone without them knowing until it was too late.

But seeing her like this, a dignified lady of the court, in a circus!!! It was ludicrous!! Looking back down at the excited Rin, he decided it was time to send her off. He had business to attend to. "Jaken." The ugly green toad snapped to attention immediately at the sound of his masters' call. "I need you take Rin back to the palace, and I want you to stay there with her."

"Yes milord!" Jaken quickly grabbed a hold of Rin and began leading her back to Ah Un. Nodding his approval to the green toad Seshoumaru headed in the direction the woman had left. Looking for the scent of jasmine, he found it, quickly heading towards the forest. Taking off he followed the scent making it to the forest before she did.

---------

"Stop" the cloaked figure in front of him came to an immediate stop sliding on their feet from having to come to such a sudden stop.

"What?"

"You heard me, I said 'stop'"

"Why?"

"Simply because I said so."

"And so you're saying that that should be enough reason for me to stop?"

"Are you questioning this Seshoumaru's authority?"

"Yes, I am."

"You undeserving wench, I can't believe Lady Sango ordered me to find you." The cloaked figures eyes went wide, with surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I will not repeat myself wench. I said lady Sango has requested for me to find you to repay the debt that I owe her."

"You just repeated yourself." A smug grin appeared non too subtly on the face of the cloaked figure.

"What manner of insolence is this, wench!"

"its not insolence, its simply the truth. Perhaps I should've lied through my teeth like that stupid hanyou. Would that make you feel better?" the figure crossed their arms over their chest. And Seshoumaru couldn't help but let his eyes open, but just a fraction of a tenth.

"That's right, I caught him! Lying to me and never letting me know!!!" The figures aura

quickly changed to distressed from annoyed. And the pain was evident in their eyes. "that lying cheating bastard was knocking up my sister on the foyer of the palace! The day of our wedding!!" Seshoumaru was not entirely surprised at that part, but was still surprised none the less. He could have sworn that his half brother had more honor than that. And that was saying a lot.

"So I don't need to take your shit right now, you got that!" the figure continued to scream at him until finally he had the last straw when they decided to shove them away. Growling he snatched their hand away from him, keeping a firm hold on their wrist.

He was expecting fear to appear and shine through their aura, but instead it only furthered their anger. And that was shocking. Never had a human stood so close to him without being on their knees begging for mercy.

So this was new.

"Look here wench," Seshoumaru growled through clenched teeth, "I am not here on my own will, I am simply here to fulfill a dept that needs to be repaid. So don't you ever touch my person again." Seshoumaru let go of her wrist and hefted her over his shoulder, heading back in the direction of the eastern lands. Of course his captive didn't want to come, and it was all he could do to keep himself from flinging her into a tree as she continued to pound her fists into her back.

As the day came to an end and the moon rose from the depths of the sky, the distant calls of other demons on the prowl echoed throughout the forest. They were all minor demons, so Seshoumaru didn't worry too much about them, his main issue was that his captive had fallen asleep on his back, and was beginning to grow rather heavy.

Hefting her on his shoulder once more, he decided that he should make camp since her incompetent human form was unable to work without rest. Laying her on the ground gently so as not to wake her and have to deal with more screaming, he set her down and walked to the side of the small clearing to search for fire wood.

Placing the logs beside the small form of the girl, he quickly had fire blazing beside her to keep her warm. After making sure that all was alright, he turned to find a suitable tree to prop himself upon. "Thank you."

That definitely caused him to stop in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he found the human sitting up staring sleepily up at him. And for a moment he was a little bit of Rin. Rubbing her eyes a bit to try and clear the sleep away, she looked back at him, "Thank you for starting a fire, and laying me down softly." The way she looked at him made it seem as if she was expecting him to give an appropriate answer as to why he did that.

But he simply opted for "hn" before heading back to finding a tree.

Scoffing at his lack for words, she laid back down, wrapping her cloak around her aq little bit more to keep the body heat trapped in her.

-------------

It was several hours later before Seshoumaru heard the sound of dirt crunching underneath footsteps. What the hell was this girl trying to pull? She couldn't get past him, he was one of the most powerful demons out there, and she thought she could sneak off? Opening his eyes to look at the back of her head, "Where do you think you're going-Kagome?"

And that's when shocked blue turned around to clash with bright gold.

--------------

Mwuahahahahahahaha!!!!! I am so evil!! Leaving you on a cliffy like that. Oh well for those of who did bother to read my story please leave a review and let me know what you thought!!!!!

The lonely miko signing out……….


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty!!! I am here to say that I am going to try and update and post a new chappie every week (note: I said I'll_ try_) Anyways I want to thank all of those who bothered to look at my story especially a special thanks goes to :

**Pheonix Inferno**

**Darkened Desire **

**Lunar Kitsune Terror**

For either adding my story to favorites or alert list!!!! Thank you!!! It means a lot to me!!

Turning around slowly, wincing a little at the piercing gaze of the Taiyoukai, Kagome gave a weak smile, before standing up straight and placing her hand behind her head.

"Oh…yeah…well….." A delicate little eyebrow found itself elevating on the taiyoukais face. And Kagome couldn't help but let her twitch at the action. Continuing to fidget in her place, "well….you see…i…was just…well…gotta go!!!" and she took off like a bullet into the woods.

Seshoumaru let his eyebrow twitch in place at the stupid ninjens actions. But he couldn't help but think that he should just let her run and get eaten by another demon. That would certainly make his life a whole lot easier. One less burden for him to deal with.

Rubbing his temples, he decided it best if he went to get her, than his debt would be repaid. And he would no longer have to deal with nagging in the back of his head, telling him it was dishonorable to never fulfill your side of the debt.

Getting up a bit reluctantly, he headed off in the direction the girl left.

----------

Running as fast she could, Kagome didn't even bother to look where she was going. Hair flying everywhere, legs pumping at full speed and her heart racing, all she knew was that she was not going back to that damned palace. It was hard enough knowing the reason she left, but to go back to the place where her problems originated, was almost like a death sentence.

She should've known that Sango would send someone after her, but she had hoped that no one would have been able to find her. And she was surprised to say the least that Sango had sent Seshoumaru, of all people to come find her. that bastard just like his brother, only caring for themselves and what they want.

He may be his half brother, they were still related and they both thought the same damn way. His honor….hah! He just couldn't live with the fact that he was in debt to a filthy human. A demon slayer no less.

Scoffing at the idea of him simply acting on his accord without using his "honor" as an excuse, kagome shut her eyes for a moment, to try and her mind. Not paying attention, kagome rammed into the branch of a tree in front of her. landing on her rump with large 'oomph' she promptly rubbed her rear with a slight wince at the sharp pain coming from her rear.

"Owww…damn that hurt."

"You do know that it is impolite for a lady to swear." Seshoumaru stared at the creature before him, sprawled out on the ground, leaves sticking out of her hair, and slight scratches placed along her face. Directing her attention to the demon in front of her, she forgot about her hurt bottom and glared up at the jerk.

"Look you jerk, I don't think you are really in any position to be giving orders or trying to teach me etiquette when you certainly need to learn some manners yourself!"

"This Seshoumaru feels that he has not but treated you with respect, ever since I have taken you into captivity."

Kagomes' eyes grew wide at the mere statement. Did he not know what he just said? Treated me with _respect_, after he _kidnapped_ me? Are you kidding? Who the hell says something like that? "This Seshoumaru demands an answer."

"You demand an answer? You're joking right?"

"I am very serious."

"HAH!!! I can't believe the gall of it all."

"What is there not to believe?" Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, this was growing tiresome.

"You!!! You come here, kidnap me, insult me, sling me over a shoulder, then demand that I show you respect!?" Throwing her head back in a dramatic fashion, she looked back up at Seshoumaru she took her hands and shoved them at his chest. But he caught them before they could even touch him. Yes I do."

Seshoumaru gave her a stern look telling her to back off and keep her mouth shut. But instead of backing down she simply gazed back at him a raging inferno showing in her eyes. It was almost like she was challenging him, but the fire dimmed a bit as if to show him that she will be obedient, but will not take kindly to insults.

It was strange for him, to say the least. Never has he encountered a human or demon for that matter that did not look at him without fear, or begging for mercy, for him to spare their lives.

And yet this little onna has shoved him, and yelled at him, and even challenged him. Looking her blankly he just looked at her before letting go of her wrists, and heading back to his tree. Behind him, he could hear the womans' heartbeat quicken with each step he took, and before he got back to the tree, something hit the ground.

Looking back at Kagome, he realized she was no longer in his view before looking at the ground seeing her body in a crumpled heap.

Sighing he grabbed her body, and headed in the direction of his estates in the north.

-------------

Laying Kagome gently on a bed, Seshoumaru watched as the womans form writhed in her sleep. The entire time, on his way back her body temperature continued to rise, and a slight fever had begun.

Leaving to find a cloth and a servant, he was stopped when a frail hand grabbed his own. Growling in warning he looked back to find that the onna was still unconscious. Trying to her hand off of his own, he stooped at the sound of her voice, "Why?" a small frown marred her face, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

Looking on annoyance the woman began to let go of his hand, and suddenly she let go altogether. The frown turned into a grimace, and her eyes were squeezed tight, tears falling down the side of her face, "Why?! Why would you do this? I loved you so much, I gave you my heart!!!!!"

Her face was scrunched up and her tone was desperate, she was clutching the blankets so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Tears were beginning to flow more freely now, and her grimace seemed to worsen.

"The day before our wedding damnit!!! The day before our god damn wedding! Did you think that I wasn't good enough, or was it just because you needed some god damn slut?!" Seshoumarus' eyes widened a little. She was referring to the day her wedding was cancelled. No one had known the details as to why it was cancelled; the couple had simply claimed that they did not feel it was the correct or proper time for them to marry.

This was the reason they had split up. Kagome continued, "If you needed someone that badly why didn't you tell me? I would have given myself to you, like I had planned too, but you didn't think I was good enough?!" Her voice was desperate and hushed, as if she had lost the ability to talk. Each syllable was broken, nothing seemed as a whole.

"You couldn't have gone with one of the god damn concubines either?! You had to choose my sister! And you couldn't have gone somewhere private, somewhere I wouldn't find you?!" The tears were coming out one after the other, falling on the sides of her face, her tone desperate yet accusing.

"NO, you had to use our bedroom, our bed, the one we shared, we slept in! I wanted to be the only one in your bed; I wanted to be the only one you would hold close to your body!" Seshoumaru was a little surprised at how she reacted, she was so quiet.

"But you had to be greedy, you couldn't have just one, you wanted both, you wanted my sister!" the tears continued to fall, if even faster now. "No… its too late! You already screwed up, you can't take it back. Not now, not after I saw you. No, stay away from me, I don't want to see your god damn face again!!! Don't touch me! Its too late to apologize, its to late."

The last words were spoken so quietly it was barely a whisper, her tears still falling and small whimpering noises would emit from her every once in awhile, and body would convulse every few seconds. Shuddering as it would wrack her small human form.

By now she had curled into a little ball, and was beginning to calm down, so Seshoumaru took it as his que to leave, but once again a small hand reached out and took his own. He was about to growl, until he looked back to see clear crystal blue eyes gaze back at him, "Pleas…stay with me for awhile…"

"hn" Kagome smiled a bit at his response, before her eyes shut once more and her breathing began to even out. Sitting back down on the chair next to the bed, Seshoumaru watched as the little onna slept.

It was strange that after what she had gone through, she simply ran away. One would have expected her to try and exact revenge, but she simply left, trying to disappear, and let others live on happily.

Awww, poor gome!!! She had to endure so much! I know this story is moving a little fast, but im trying to get introductions, and past history out of the way and in the air. There will be a bit more history coming up, and then the actual story will begin. I am seriously trying to make the chapters longer, but it will take awhile before I do that. Because I want my story to end on a certain note, all the time. And if you want to get a feel of how I wanted the chapter feel, just listen to the song, "Apologize" by "One Republic"

Anyways please leave me a review, and let me know if there's anything you need me to update on, or you have a few suggestions…don't hesitate to let me know. I don't want to be the only one, making the rules.

Anyways I will try update very soon, but now I need to get the next chappi for my other story up, its called "Dancing Flame if you're interested. Anyways…BYE!!!!


End file.
